The subject matter disclosed herein relates to foreign object damage (FOD) screen and, more specifically, a FOD screen for a gas turbine system.
A gas turbine engine may include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Gases are compressed in the compressor, combined with fuel, and then fed into to the combustor, where the gas/fuel mixture is combusted. The high temperature and high energy exhaust fluids are then fed to the turbine, where the energy of the fluids is converted to mechanical energy. Typically, a gas turbine engine utilizes a FOD screen to block debris from entering the gas turbine engine. These FOD screens are made of a rigid material that is relied on for withstanding impact with the FOD screen. However, due to the inflexible nature of the FOD screen the area of deployment is limited. In addition, these FOD screens are difficult to install and remove. Further, the inflexible nature of the FOD screen subjects it to denting or breakage.